Legendary Gardens
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: on a series of islands guarded by legendary pokemon, a Ninetails, the scientist and a charizard, the sniper, must embark on a mission to end a war between humans and pokemon, before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**Legendary gardens- Island of knowledge**

Introduction  
>somewhere in between the Grand Sea, Silver trench and Stormy Sea, was a group of nine islands, each one under the care and protection of a legendary pokemon.<p>

My name is Kyu, I'm the head of a research facility on the smallest of the nine islands, known as Island of knowledge, why? well it is under the protection of the eon Dragons Latios and Latias.

on this island lives a small community of pokemon, most of which are employed at the combined research and rescue centre of the nine legendary gardens, the title of the nine islands.

You see I'm a pokemon scientist, a pokemon who is a scientist, got that? Good, I'm a ninetails if you hadn't guessed, Kyu meaning nine.

What we do here, is develop new items based off or inspired by human technology, or make something that humans will one day copy themselves. What we make is used on rescue missions all over the globe, from Kanto, to Unova.

I'm the head of the research department, my partner, Spitz is head of the rescue department, he's a charizard, the company's best long range fighter.

The head of the company is Hermes the Latios..yes people he's named a messenger god, because that's what he does, he handles requests from pokemon across the world and sends out teams accordingly, his Mate, Lara the Latias runs the hospital.

What you are about to hear is how our greatest inspiration turned against us, and everything we did to save them.

War had broken out against all of humanity and the Legendary pokemon.

And it was up to us to end it, whatever the cost...


	2. chapter 1 mission report

Chapter 1- Mission report

"Kyu, Hurry up!" a large male charizard growled in frustration as a small legion of Spearow continued to dive-bomb from the skies above, preventing the orange lizard from getting off the ground.

Behind him, a golden furred nine tailed vixen with red tipped mane and tails rummaged through the contents of a satchel she was carrying and pulled out a small silver ball with a tiny satellite dish whirring around and beeping at a steady pace. Using her claws, the fox tweaked the contraptions controls, pressed a button and hurled it at the advancing flock.

"Get down" the Ninetails, Kyu, yelled at her comrade.

a high pitched wailing emitted from the device, sending the birds screeching away in fright, followed by a loud explosion, sending shrapnel and green powder billowing out over the flock, and one by one the spearow dropped like flies, some wounded by the fast moving projectiles, but most fell unconscious as soon as they inhaled the green powder.

The charizard sighed with relief. as the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of waves crashing against the shore, and the wind blowing lazily against the cliffs behind them.

"I hate the beach..." the charizard grumbled, kicking a piece of metal.

"Spitz, you hate everything, come on ,we need to get this place cleaned up" Kyu the ninetails sighed and began picking through the knocked out spearow to pick up pieces of twisted metal that had once been a small strange device.

"It's a shame we can't salvage the hardware, took the team three weeks just to settle on a design, those porygon are just really vain despite being programmable pokemon" Kyu muttered, eyeing the remains of the satellite dish, crumpled and twisted like the rest of the remains.

"you can't get everything you want in life" Spitz commented.

"I know, well, I've found everything, let's head back to HQ" Kyu stated, placing what metal she had found into her satchel and leapt up onto Spitz's back, and with a few flaps, the pair were soon airborne, the ocean breeze whipping past them as they flew.

after a few steady hours of travel, passing over the towns and cities of Kanto, and over the vast open sea, they arrived at a small cluster of nine islands, the smallest of which, near the centre had a large tree at its centre, the plant itself a quarter of the height of the famous Sky tower.

Spitz landed on one of the large outer branches that served as both a runway and landing strip for flying pokemon, Kyu gracefully hopped off his back and walked down the length of the branch, into the hollow inside of the tree.

The inside was a mass of activity, pokemon of all shapes and sizes darted about on the maze of overlapping branches that led to upper or lower floors, some zipped past using their wings, and others who had good traction used the walls as a means of getting around.

As the pair made their way through, crowds parted to let the fire types through, spectators watching in awe as their bosses sauntered past.

"I wish they'd stop staring, what's so great about me anyway" Spitz stated in annoyance.

Kyu grinned "Oh my dear friend, for them it is a rare sight to see their hero walk among them".

Spitz growled something incomprehensible in response.

they soon reached their destination, a large wooden door with a blue triangle on it.

"I know you're there Kyu, you and Spitz can enter" called a voice on the other side of the door.

They walked in ,to find a Latios going through a large mound of papers on his desk, a photo and a variety of items littered the floor as the mound of papers had taken up most of the space on the desk.

The office itself was simple, with a large window at the back.

"Hermes sir, we've completed another successful mission" Kyu stated.

She pulled out a document from the satchel, the mission overview she written on the way back

glancing up from the contents of his desk, Hermes grabbed the report and carefully and calmly read it, occasionally pushing the glasses he wore back up his nose as they threatened to slip down.

"So the prototype of the Sleep powder bomb was a success then?" he asked.

"Yes sir, but improvements have to be made to the design and overall production of it to prevent the pressure of the explosion exceeding the limits of the casing, thus preventing shrapnel from harming the target" Kyu explained.

"Very well, I'll leave you to work on it" Hermes replied with a nod.

"Thank you sir, anything else" she asked.  
>"No, Nothing else, I'll leave you two to your work" the latios dismissed them.<p>

as soon as they were out of earshot Spitz said "Do you have to use technobable every time you give a report?"

"It's called being professional Spitz, just like you with your strict training, I'm careful with how and what I explain" the fox replied.

"Scientist.." Spitz grumbled.

"Goon" she retorted with a smirk.


End file.
